Pyratus Honourmane
Pyratus currently resides on the server Kilrogg EU (a non-roleplaying server) serving as a member of Guardians of the Horde. She frequently assumes the role of main or off tank and refuses to DPS. Brief introduction 'Full Name: ' Physical Appearance and personality When in battle Pyra is essentially indistinguishable from other Tauren, especially males as she seems to take very little care of her appearance. Her fur is often matted with the blood of her enemies and dusty from infinite dust rubbed on her legplates for good luck. However, when out of a combat situation she's a relatively "normal" Tauren, without the bloodied, matted fur (unless she’s missed a bit) her fingers are still usually stained a powdery blue from enchanting and when one takes the time to notice she holds a faint smell of Lichbloom about her from obsessive milling and stocking up on her collection of inks. Any gloves she wears out of combat have the fingers missing; she prefers the dexterity offered without them. Several magpie feathers are braided into her hair for good luck as she is fairly supestitious.Pyratus go out of her way to protect a friend as she genuinely takes pleasure in being a protection warrior. If someone does a favour or good deed for her she won’t forget it, however she also holds grudges and is very reluctant to forget misdeeds. She will seek vengeance if it is deserved. She has several odd little rituals and knows it, for example she frequently dusts infinite dust over her legplates when in need of luck. Despite being a proud warrior who still retains the majority of her braincells (unlike most tanks) she still occasionally gets the primal urge to adorn herself the blood of her enemy if partaking in a particularly challenging or entertaining fight. She doesn't understand how so many others in the role of the tank are stupid and "slow" as she values the tactics and thought involved in fighting aswell as taking the hits. Despite looking male when adorned with plate and blood she is extremely sensitive if someone points this out and may become merciless with rage towards the offender. Due to this she is often over-sensitive and perceives innocent acts as threatening.Pyratus is not quite your typical Meatshield. Yes, it’s stereotypical for a big, hunched-over male Tauren to throw on some plate and charge in to battle, getting numerous cracks to the skull and destroying thousands of brain cells but she doesn’t follow this cliché. Pyra sees battle as an art, perhaps because of her druidic ancestry, and believes the role of a warrior holds great honour and pride. She holds her head high and has a relatively good posture when out of battle and, despite those who believe that female Tauren are better off in tree-form or learning elemental mastery, she is proud of what she does. She isn’t as stupid as many people would assume tanks are... The combination of brute force and intelligence can be a dangerous one. History Pyra, like most Tauren, spent the majority of her youth in the Barrens questing for gold and “finding herself.” While still young she landed upon the idea of being a warrior, her first sword and valorous triumph against an Orgrimmar training dummy confirmed this. Pyratus slowly built her strength and dexterity with most weapon types, ensuring she’d be ready in any battle situation, pole arms, maces, swords, even sticks, anything with a point or a hard edge she practised wielding, just in case, after all, a warrior has to be prepared for anything. For a long time she trained with her sister, Magpyra, and competition was fierce. Despite Pyratus being the elder of the two Magpyra seemed to always have an edge in melee combat with two-handed weapons that Pyratus could never master, she much preferred the freedom that two weapons, or better one weapon and a shield, could offer her. The inclination towards the sword-shield combination set her firmly in a protection-warrior path, which suited her well; she trained against many beasts, humanoids, even Alliance and found herself falling naturally into the role of a Tank, something which her sister found laughable – “why should a warrior hide behind a shield?” Pyratus disagreed, hiding? No, that was dishonourable, but using it as a second weapon... This disagreement was short-lived as soon after the Blood Elves joined the Horde the two separated, as many sisters do after maturing, only to be brought together several years later in adulthood during the great Scourge invasion of 2007. It was at this point where they were brought together once more in combat, drafted in with every other proud Horde fighter to protect the major cities from being taken over by mindless zombies; not dissimilar from the Alliance they had once fought at each other’s side. It was during this when many Horde were lost, death was not just a case of resurrection but a race against Arthas, the Lich King, a great figure in lore that the still-young Tauren had only dreamt about fighting. Among the lost was Magpyra herself, Pyratus’ sister. During a particularly harrowing episode of combat between several banshees, ghouls and members of the Horde the sisters were defeated, despite Pyratus ‘ grudge against the Blood Elves and Paladins she accepted a resurrection offer from a young male she was drafted with and ran forth to carry her sister back to safety, unfortunately this never happened. As Pyratus edged towards her sister a wave of Arthas’ minions leapt upon the dead surrounding her – Magpyra included – and performed a mass rising of ghouls, zombies and geists. Armless trolls, headless Forsaken advanced upon the Horde and forced them to retreat back within their own barracks which had been raised in Thrall’s chambers. *** The Lich King’s shadow encroached upon the intentions of the Horde from then on, after defeating Illidan the focus of battle turned to Arthas and news spread fast that a new class had spawned from his twisted attempt at creating a powerful army above the scourge. The Death Knight. Many who were lost during Arthas’ uprising before had broken free of the twisted influences that had held them down for months on end and were returning to fight for their honour again. Pyratus first saw Magpyra’s new class when resting in Orgrimmar after a particularly pleasant winter veil meal, she had been used to the cries of “Get a rope!” “YOU MURDERER!” for weeks as the flood of Death Knights came through the city but had little hope she would see her sister again but was greeted by that shorter, stockier mirror of herself she had learnt to love. “A shield.. Still?” Her younger sister sighed. Sure she was a little different, her eyes seemed glazed over with a dull blue glow and where once had been a fierce dark mane now rested a pair of well-kept blue plaits, not unlike her own. Yes, she was different, certainly, but she was alive and still empowered by the glory of the Horde. Category:Horde,Characters,Female,Tauren,Tank Category:Horde Category:Female Category:Tauren